


You're in my veins

by Thomasnewtminho29



Series: Letting go [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Death Cure Spoilers, Hurt No Comfort, I'm so sorry, M/M, Sadness, Tears, minewt relationship, newmas friendship (ish), no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Minho reads Newt's note before Thomas does and confronts him in the crank palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the fantastic song 'In My Veins' by Andrew Belle.

 

Minho wandered aimlessly through the berg. Newt had been taken away and he felt numb. All he could imagine was Newt in some dirty crank palace maybe hurt, probably frightened. Minho felt his heart clench. _Newt._

 

“Are you ok?” Minho jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned round to see Thomas, a look of concern in his eyes.

 

“Our best friend’s been taken to live in some shuck crank palace. What do you think?”

 

Thomas looked at him with determination in his eyes. “We’ll bring him back Minho, he’ll be fine.”

 

There was a heavy silence as the two boys stared at each other. They both knew that Newt wouldn’t be fine, he had the flare eating away at his brain and Minho knew that one day, possibly very soon, Newt wouldn’t be his Newt anymore.

 

Thomas put his hand on Minho’s shoulder again, “It’s going to be ok” he smiled sadly, “I know how you feel about him”.

 

Minho swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded not quite meeting Thomas’s eyes. Thomas patted Minho’s back before moving away, “I’m going to find out when Jorge expects us to land. I’ll see you in a bit.” He turned away and walked down the corridor towards the cockpit. As he went a piece of paper fell out of his pocket and fluttered towards the floor.

 

“Hey Thomas you’ve dropped something” Minho called but Thomas was already out of sight. He sighed and picked up the paper. He could make out the faint letters through the fold and frowned at the familiarity of the handwriting. Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened the note. It consisted of just two sentences, **Kill me. If you’ve ever been my friend, kill me.**

 

Minho’s heart was pounding as he followed Thomas into the crank palace, he hadn’t returned Newt’s note to his friend and it felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket. Thomas turned to look at him and Minho was strangely worried that Thomas had gone past his weird telepathy with Teresa and had learnt how to read minds.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Thomas asked glancing warily at the cranks lounging around them.

 

Minho nodded and swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. “I have to.”

 

Thomas looked like he understood, “I’ll be with you”.

 

Thomas turned back around and Minho was left to his thoughts as they made their way to the bowling alley. Thomas and Newt were his best friends and he couldn’t imagine life without either of them but the way he felt about them was different. Thomas was easy to talk to and Minho felt like he was a better person and a better leader when he was around but with _Newt_ … he made Minho feel whole, it was like he was a different person when he was around and Minho loved him more than he even thought was possible which was why it was so difficult to believe that Newt wanted to die.

 

Thomas stopped suddenly and Minho almost crashed into him. He followed Thomas’s gaze and felt his heart skip when he saw Newt’s lanky body and blonde hair standing out from the gloom. Suddenly Newt’s voice rang out over the bowling alley.

 

“I told you bloody shanks to get lost”.

 

Minho felt pain stab his heart. Up until now he hadn’t wanted to believe the guards when they said that Newt didn’t want to see them but now he knew it was true, Newt was succumbing to the flare.

 

He took a deep breath and walked towards Newt, “Look we just want to talk”

 

“Yeah? Well I bloody well don’t want to talk to you.”

 

Minho felt Thomas squeeze his arm “Come on Newt” Thomas said, “We’ve come to break you out, we want you to come back with us.”

 

“ _I can’t”_ Newt shouted, his voice cracking. “I’m not well. It’s better if I stay here and you leave. At least you’ll be safe.”

 

“Newt we can’t leave without you-“

 

“SHUT YOUR SHUCK FACE TOMMY” Newt screamed. Minho was shocked by the madness in his eyes and Thomas took a step back still gripping Minho’s arm. “You have a bloody nerve coming here Tommy, especially since you seem to be ignoring my wishes.”

 

Minho glanced at Thomas and his heart lifted slightly when he saw the confusion in his eyes. Thomas hadn’t read Newt’s note. Minho took a deep breath and turned to face Newt.

 

“Thomas hasn’t read your note Newt. But I have.”

 

There was complete silence as Minho watched the colour drain from Newt’s face. “You weren’t supposed to see that” he whispered.

 

“See what?” Thomas asked, his eyes flitting between Minho and Newt. “What did the note say?”

 

Minho kept his eyes locked with Newt’s as he answered Thomas, “Newt wants you to kill him.”

 

“Is this true?” Thomas’s voice was getting higher, “You’re my best friend Newt! How could I ever kill you?”

 

“Neither of you understand!” Newt cried, he looked manic now and Minho just wanted to pull him into his arms and never let go. “I don’t want to go on living like this, it’s like there’s this itch in my brain and I can’t control what I do.” Newt covered his hands with his face, his shoulders shaking.

 

Minho stepped closer until he was almost touching Newt. He pried Newt’s hands away from his face and had to blink back tears when he saw the agony and sadness in Newt’s eyes. He held Newt’s hands in one of his as he gently brought his other hand up to touch Newt’s face. “I know you’re scared” Minho said gently, “we all are, but it will be ok. Just come back with us. With me.”

 

Newts gaze softened as he looked at Minho “I love you and that’s why I can’t do what you’re asking me.”

 

Minho felt like the world had melted away. He forgot they were in a room full of cranks, he forgot about Thomas and the others. Newt loved him and that still wasn’t enough.

“Why?” He whispered, surprised that the words even got past the huge lump in his throat. He tried to blink back tears but they rolled down his cheeks anyway.

 

Newt looked oddly sane as he untangled his hands from Minho’s and wiped Minho’s tears away leaning forward so their foreheads were touching. “I don’t want you to watch me go crazy. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you” he murmured.

 

Minho closed the space between them and pressed his lips against Newt’s. Newt kissed him back and Minho poured every ounce of passion and pain that he felt into the kiss. Newt suddenly pulled away and Minho’s heart sank as he saw the fevered look return to Newt’s eyes.

 

With jerky movements Newt reached behind him and picked up a launcher. He pointed it at Minho, his arms shaking. Minho felt Thomas move behind him and out of the corner of his eye he could see Jorge and Brenda slowly backing away.

 

“I want you all to leave now” Newt said, his voice trembling.

 

“I can’t” Minho said, tears streaming down his cheeks again.

 

Newt was crying too, “Leave” he sobbed “I’ll shoot if you don’t. It’s obvious none of you are going to give me what I want.”

 

Minho felt like his heart was breaking. Thomas moved to stand beside him and put his arm around his shoulders. “Let’s go” he said, his voice full of pain.

 

Minho whirled round to look at him “You can’t be serious” he cried.

 

“He won’t come with us” Thomas reasoned and Minho could tell it was the hardest thing he’d ever had to say.

 

Minho nodded trying and failing to stop his tears. He turned to Newt who looked like he’d lost any of the remaining sanity that he’s displayed earlier.

 

“I love you” he choked out, hardly able to believe that this could be the last time that he would see Newt.

 

Newt stared at him, his grip on the launcher tightening. “I love you too” he finally said, “I’m sorry”. He gave Minho and Thomas one last glance and turned away.

Minho was numb as Thomas wrapped his arms around him and turned him towards the exit. Minho turned in Thomas’s arms so his face was hidden against his shoulder and let Thomas guide him out of the palace. He felt an emptiness in his chest as they got further away and he felt Thomas tighten his arms around him.

 

He raised his head from Thomas’s shoulder as they left the compound and took one last look towards the place where they had left Newt. Minho vowed then and there that he’d get revenge on WICKED once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! Imagine everything after this is the way it happens in the book, Thomas eventually finds Newt and page 250 occurs... 
> 
> I've just always liked the idea of Minho and Newt being in love. I really want to meet James Dashner and ask if Minewt is canon.


End file.
